Princess Peach
|enemies = Bowser Bowser Jr. Koopalings Army Hammer Bro Kamek King Boo Petey Piranha Wart Smithy Cackletta Fawful Princess Shroob Elder Princess Shroob Duon Tabuu Master Hand Crazy Hand Dr. Eggman Metal Sonic Eggman Nega Dry Bowser |type of hero = Damsel in distress |size = 200 }} Princess Peach Toadstool, or called Peach, is the tritagonist of the Mario franchise and the main protagonist of the DS game, Super Princess Peach, ''also appearing as one of the protagonists of the ''Subspace Emissary. She is the ruler of Mushroom Kingdom and best friend of the ruler of Sarasaland Kingdom, Princess Daisy. She was kidnapped by Bowser in nearly every Mario game''. '' She is the current love interest of Mario, and he always rescues Peach from Bowser. She is safe once Bowser is defeated. She was the damsel-in-distress in nearly every Mario game. She has an affinity for the color pink, which accents her feminine personality and kind temperament. Peach's girlish nature and role as the damsel are often represented with her heart abilities and Princess emblems. Peach's initial design was said to represent her stubborn appearance. Since her debut, Peach has appeared in installments related to the Mario game series for over 20 years. Peach is occasionally a key supporting character in mainstream games, and almost always playable in spin-off installments. Her most prominent appearance to date is as the heroine of Super Princess Peach. Peach has appeared in the Super Smash Bros. series and is available In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. She has appeared in all of the Mario and Sonic games to date. She has made appearances in the GameCube versions of NBA Street V3 and SSX on Tour. Princess Peach appears as a playable character in Super Mario 3D World along with Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Rosalina. Personality Peach's is generally known for being sweet, graceful, calm, and well mannered. Usually, she never shows aggressiveness when she fights or confronts her enemies. Peach is also willing to have Bowser team up with her and the Mario Bros. when a bigger evil attacks the Mushroom Kingdom. She also has a very friendly behavior towards Luigi. As seen in Super Mario Odyssey, Peach loves to travel & dress up. Peach also enjoys gardening and ballroom dancing. Powers and Abilities * Heart Powers: Peach is shown to be a heart princess. Her abilities are usually based around hearts and the power of love. With it, she can perform various abilities such as attacking, absorbing and repelling attacks,stunning opponents, interacting and manipulating objects, and healing. * Wishing Powers: Peach also has powerful wishing abilities. She can strengthen and weaken anyone with it. Peach was able to channel her powers into a beam of energy with the help of the Star Spirits and levitate Bowser through telekinesis with the help of Starlow. * Magic: Peach is an efficient user of magic. She can use it to put opponents to sleep, silence opponents from using special moves, revive allies, or bombard a cluster of foes. * Levitation: Peach can float in mid-air. This was introduced in the American version of Super Mario Bros. 2, her first playable appearance. * Parasol Skills: Peach can effectively use a parasol. She can use it to block attacks, glide and float, and attack opponents. In Paper Mario, she gets a special parasol that turns her into Bowser's guards and in Super Princess Peach, her parasol has a mind of its own and can transform into a submarine. * Emotion Empowerment: In Super Princess Peach, being on location in Vibe Island allowed Peach and her enemies to channel her emotions into powers. With Joy, she can fly and create cyclones. With Rage, she will create a magic fire around her, and create earthquakes by jumping. Gloom will enable her to run much faster, jump higher, and turn her tears into strong water spouts. Calm heals her. * Information Transfer: Sometimes when Peach is captured, she goes undercover, gathering information and sending it or useful items to Mario usually by letters. Trivia *In The Super Mario Bros. Super Show, Peach is referred as Princess Toadstool and her appearance resembles her sprite from Super Mario Bros. and she had a major role in several episodes. *Peach debuted on October 18, 1985, and this coincides with her sapphire brooch. *Peach has appeared in more games than any other female character in video game history. *Peach also reminds people of Dr. Eggman; Peach is originally named as Princess Toadstool, and Eggman used to be named as Dr. Robotnik. Navigation Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Mario Heroes Category:Vehicular Category:In Love Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Villain's Crush Category:Neutral Good Category:The Icon Category:Athletic Category:Elementals Category:Self-Aware Category:Monarchs Category:Animal Kindness Category:Sidekick Category:Classic Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:M & S Olympics Heroes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Magical Girls Category:Pure Good Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Wise Category:Cure-Bringers Category:Anime Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Famous Category:Universal Protection Category:Global Protection Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Ingenue Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Role Models Category:Loyal Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Big Good Category:Extravagant Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Wealthy Category:Scapegoat Category:Magic Category:Unwanted Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Honest Category:Leaders Category:Optimists Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Healers Category:Book Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Rescuers Category:Selfless Category:Tragic Category:Femme Fatale Category:Pacifists Category:Speedsters Category:Martial Artists Category:Charismatic Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Teleporters Category:Villain's Lover Category:Sympathetic Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Stalkers Category:Tricksters Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Angels Category:Movie Heroes Category:Political Category:Merciful Category:Loner Heroes Category:Dreaded Category:Honorable